


【魄魄】想见你

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: 现实向丨小甜饼
Relationships: 白敬亭/吴映洁
Kudos: 1





	【魄魄】想见你

**Author's Note:**

> 本文包涵极少量《想见你》已播剧情，不涉及大结局剧透因为没看盗版，大家也要支持正版哦，一起守护主创们精心打造的心血。
> 
> 祝大家情人节快乐。

“白白你准备好了吗～”

白敬亭面对着电脑屏幕，而手机屏幕亮着放在桌上，显示的是微信的视频通话界面。

“嗯我准备好了。”白敬亭笑着调整了下坐姿，回应了对面甜甜的询问声。

“准备好了喔？那 3 ， 2 ， 1 ，开始！”

白敬亭的手放在电脑的空格键上，随着女孩“开始”声音，一起落下，屏幕开始播放了起来。

* * *

因为预防疫情扩散，白敬亭已经在家闲了快一个月了，对现在这个情况他并没有太多不满，毕竟他只是需要尽量少出门而已，相比起重灾区的人民群众，他真的觉得没有什么可抱怨的。就只是要很久一段时间见不到他的女朋友而已。他和吴映洁恋爱这么久，这种程度的异地恋也不算什么，但是还是偶尔会想，要是她在身边就好了。

白敬亭闲在家里的这段时间，吴映洁在台北的家里也无所事事，所以他们才想出了一个一起打发时光的法子，那就是云追剧。两个人视频着，打开同一个播放界面，然后一起开始播放。

就这样他们一边打着视频电话，一边一起看着剧，看到好笑的一幕，会一起放声大笑，笑的两个人房间充斥着鹅鹅鹅的声音；看到伤感的场面两个人又会一起叹息，有时候吴映洁忍不住流下眼泪，白敬亭还会抽出一张纸巾擦擦手机的镜头假装为她擦泪，又会引得她破涕为笑；更多的时候还是一起讨论剧情，吴映洁有一个不知道是好还是坏的习惯，她看剧或者看电影的时候喜欢说话，尤其喜欢讨论剧情。要是看电影不喜欢有其他声音的人肯定就嫌她吵了，幸好和她一起看的那个人是白敬亭。

白敬亭完全没有介意过她在看电影的时候说各种话，有时候一场电影云看完，吴映洁说话说的嗓子都有点干，但白敬亭从来都不恼，一直都是耐心的回应着对面那人的喋喋不休。吴映洁有一次说起这个事，不由得感叹，白敬亭你也太能忍啦，也就你才可以忍受我这么吵了。白敬亭当时回答她的话还让她心动了好一阵，他说：“还不是因为我喜欢你。”

总之他们都很享受云看电影云追剧的过程，虽然不在对方的身边，但是一起经历同样的场景，一起感受同样的心情，就像是飞机不同小桌板上的两杯水，虽然遥遥相隔，却因飞机的晃动频率和幅度相同而同步摇摆，心意相通，共通一体，像是在共享生命。

现在他们正在追的是很火的台剧想见你。这一部是吴映洁挑的，当时听到名字看到宣传海报，还以为会是一个甜甜美美的纯爱偶像剧，最适合情侣一起看不过了。但是看到一半吴映洁才反应过来大事不妙，这个剧怎么这个样子？剧情怎么看起来这么复杂？

不过这可难不倒她，毕竟虽然她看不懂，但是有人可以看懂呀，而且这个人还会给她讲解呢。

一开始的时候吴映洁就有很多问题搞不明白了：“白白，现在是个什么情况，这个人到底是黄雨萱还是陈韵如喔 …… ”

“她现在是黄雨萱了，你看她性格突然变得很大方开朗，而且也把刘海夹起来了对吧。”

“是喔，可是为什么我总觉得好像又有陈韵如的影子。那白白，黄雨萱到底喜欢的是谁呀？”

“我觉得她喜欢的一直都是李子维的灵魂，我是这么猜测的 …… ”

看了几集之后，吴映洁又总会惊讶地发现白敬亭猜测的几乎都是对的。

“哇！白白你好聪明啊，还是说，你认识主创吗，还是认识导演编剧啊，是不是偷偷问了他们剧情，怎么什么都知道喔，太神奇了吧。”看着吴映洁疑惑又惊叹的表情显现在手机屏幕上，白敬亭又克制不住地笑出了褶子。

“当然不是啦，我哪里认识他们。我就是自己推理了一下，碰巧猜中而已，运气，运气。”

“这样吗，那我也猜猜看喔，我猜陈韵如是自杀的，就是这样。”

“怎么会是自杀 word 鬼哦，明明舅舅说了被杀死在小年夜，被，是被人杀的嘛。”

“好像也是，唉算了算了不猜了，反正也猜不到，我们继续看。”

……

他们一起补着之前已播出的部分，看完了才发现原来还没有大结局呢。

吴映洁反复确认了三遍播放列表，最后才遗憾的接受了还没有大结局的这个事实，依然沉浸在剧情中无法自拔：“哇白白，真的好恐怖啊，我现在一想起班长的脸都觉得好恐怖哦，而且他这个人也太阴暗了吧，长大了之后去教唆小时候的自己变成变态哦太恐怖了，而且陈韵如怎么回事啦，大家都想救她，只有她想谈恋爱！这也太过分了吧！好生气哦，还有 …… ”

“鬼鬼，鬼鬼，吴映洁 …… ”

白敬亭叫了好几声吴映洁才回过神来，他以前很少打断她说话的。

“嗯？不好意思哦刚刚太沉浸于剧情了，怎么啦白白？”

“零点了。”白敬亭微笑着看着她。

“情人节快乐。”两个人异口同声地说道，接着一起笑了起来。

“本来给你买了情人节的礼物，但是现在放在我的房间的角落，根本没有机会拿给你，我也不告诉你是什么了，等下次见面让你自己拆。但是呢，我还是有礼物送给你的。”白敬亭清了清嗓子，唱了起来：

「当爱情遗落成遗迹 用象形刻划成回忆

想念几个世纪 才是刻骨铭心

若能回到冰河时期 多想把你抱紧处理

你的笑多疗愈 让人生也苏醒

失去 你的风景 像座废墟 像失落文明

能否 一场奇迹 一线生机 能不能 有再一次 相遇

想见你 只想见你 未来过去 我只想见你

穿越了 千个万个 时间线里 人海里相依

用尽了 逻辑心机 推理爱情 最难解的谜

会不会 妳也 和我一样 在等待一句 我愿意」*

吴映洁一开始听到的时候惊喜的捂住了嘴，毕竟白敬亭已经很久没有唱过歌了，接着她找了支笔当荧光棒，跟随着旋律摇摆挥舞着。

看着吴映洁为他打 call 挥舞“荧光棒”，白敬亭唱完的时候已经害羞的耳朵红透，但还是说了一句：“情人节快乐，我的女孩，我想你了。”

“哇！好听耶！”吴映洁捧场地大声鼓起了掌，搞得白敬亭更不好意思，“但是我们现在打视频电话已经算是见到了啊，如果换一种说法的话应该是想摸你哈哈哈哈哈。”

“想摸你 …… 怎么听起来像在开车。”

“威～你在想什么啦哈哈哈哈。”两个人笑作一团。

等他们平复下来之后，吴映洁笑眯眯地对着屏幕说了一句：“你等一下哦。”就跑出了框外，紧接着又啪嗒啪嗒地踢着拖鞋跑了回来，手里还拿了什么。

“其实喔我也给你准备了礼物，现在虽然不能交到你手里，但是可以给你看哦，当当！”吴映洁拿起了手里的东西放在了屏幕前，是一张纸，上面画了两个穿着校服的少年少女。

“这个是我们刚开始看这部剧的时候开始画的，你看这是我画的我和你，还有这个随身听和红耳机哈哈哈。本来以为这部剧会是甜甜的恋爱呢，我就把我们画了进去，没想到剧情这么伤喔，那希望我们可以是平行时空的李子维和黄雨萱，可以平平安安的，健健康康的，顺顺利利的。”

看着吴映洁手上精细的画，白敬亭不由得感叹：“画的真好看，你这个应该画了好久吧，谢谢你。”

“哎呀我们还说什么谢不谢的。”吴映洁红着脸摆摆手。

“又是一年了，”白敬亭感慨道“今年情人节还是和你一起过，我很开心。”

“啊不然咧，”吴映洁一副理所当然的样子，“那你还想和谁过。”

“没有没有，我不是我没有别瞎说啊。”白敬亭忙不迭地辩解着，脸上的笑意却愈发扩散开来。

“诶白敬亭，你还记不记得去年情人节的时候。”

“记得啊，当时你先去帮朋友过了生日，然后我们晚上一起看电影吃零食来着，我记得我们看的是初恋 50 次，你还哭的稀里哗啦的，还 …… ”

“不是说这个啦，”吴映洁赶紧打断他，“我说的是你那天发的那个 ig 啦。”

“哦那个，那不是为了混淆视听嘛。”白敬亭尴尬地挠了挠头。

“要不是我后来去超话看哦，我哪里想的到望远镜的首拼是 wyj 喔，你是在欺负我台湾念的书没学过拼音吗哼。”

“哎呀我当时确实忘了，今年肯定不会，先不说我，你那个去年那个 19:28 时间踩点也太明显了，一下就看出来了啊。”

“哪里明显了嘛。好啦不说以前的事了，我们今年还要 pk 喔，藏暗糖在动态里，看谁先猜出对方的糖。先说好，不可以用拼音梗喔。”

“我怎么会犯第二次错，肯定不用拼音梗，你等着。”白敬亭无奈地回应。

“还有，也不可以去超话偷看哦，那群粉丝什么人喔怎么什么都猜得到，要是去看了超话肯定就知道答案了。”吴映洁撇着嘴嘟囔着。

“那先猜对的人有什么奖励？”白敬亭看她这样愈发觉得她可爱。

“猜对的话，奖励一个拥抱吧！等疫情结束之后，一个大大的拥抱，怎么样。”吴映洁抬抬眉毛。

“好啊说定了。”明明这个奖励，无论是谁获得都一样啊，但是白敬亭还是愿意陪她玩这种小游戏，永远也不会腻。

“白白。”

“嗯？”

“再和你说一次，情人节快乐，还有，我想你了。”

“我也想你。”

** END **

* 歌词来自：想见你想见你想见你 - 八三夭

饱：

有没有发现鬼鬼对剧情的猜测很准哈哈哈哈哈，第一个“黄雨萱有陈韵如的影子”后来证实当黄雨萱穿越的时候陈韵如一直呆在心房；第二个“陈韵如是自杀的”，在最新的预告里面有这样的情节。我们鬼还是直觉很准的嘛哈哈哈哈（当然也是我设定的嘻嘻）。

最后再啰嗦一句如果有姐妹一起在追想见你这部剧的话，一定不要看盗版哦，如果已经看了就不要传播了，毕竟平台播放量对主演啊主创也都是有影响的。

最最最后，还是再次祝大家情人节快乐啦，希望今天大家都可以开心哦。


End file.
